Emerald Twilight
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: After near beaten to death by his uncle, during his summer break, after his fourth year in Hogwarts. tired of the lies and manipulations caused by one Albus Dumbledore. Harry decides to leave England. Using his metamorphmagus abilities to change his look. Harry leaves for Forks, Washington. This is where he meets Jasper, his possessive mate. based off: Emerald Emotions
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is nearly fifteen. He was nearly killed at the end of the previous school year. Forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, he was transported, along with fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard. The Dark Lord Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew to kill Diggory, as he was deemed the spare. After Harry was restrained, his blood was used in a dark ritual which returned Voldemort to a human body, even if it was distinctly snake looking in a way. Now Voldemort is back, most likely regaining his power and consolidating his forces. And where is Harry? Why he is laying on the tiny bed in the nearly empty room in the house full of people that hate him.

He is laying own his stomach, as his back is still painful from the beating that his uncle had given him earlier that night. He was severely beaten, but the back was the worst, as his uncle had repeatedly struck him with the belt, making sure that the buckle landed. Now he was locked in the room again, and again, without food.

This summer had been the worst yet. More work, less food, more yelling, and worse beatings. It was made even worse as none of his supposed friends had sent him any letters. Like hell those assholes never really care for him so why should he care about them now. He thought as he slowly got up and pulled out the knife that he kept hidden in his room all this time. Slowly walking towards the door and slowly opening the door and smiled that his stupid uncle, didn't lock his door to night. Walking down the stairs as silently as he could. Harry saw that his uncle was watching tv.

Harry glared hatefully at the giant waste of flesh before him. Harry slowly walked behind his uncle. smiled evilly as he thrust his weapon into the man's right shoulder. Vernon immediately recoiled and went to grab it, but his nephew to was fast, to be stopped. Eyes shining with excitement and adrenaline, Harry repeatedly pierced the blade into any part of his uncle that he could reach.

Vernon, anger having been replaced with terror, gave up trying to claim the knife and began crawling frantically for the front door. He continually coughed up blood from the punctured lung he'd received in the frenzy moments before. A sound similar to a whimper left him when Harry crawled on top of him and began to wage war on the man's unprotected back. The wizard laughed with the exhilaration he was feeling, knowing Vernon would never be able to hurt him again.

"Not so tough now, are you Uncle," Harry asked the pathetic man beneath him. The only answer he received was the wheezing gurgle as he slowly drowned in his own blood. Loving the idea of his uncle suffering as much as possible, Harry sat back and watched the life slowly leave his tormentor. Panting as the rush of adrenaline began to leave him, the teen never lost the smile on his face as he moved to where he could meet the other's gaze.

"Nothing to say now, Vernon? Cat got your tongue?" Harry chuckled as the desperate eyes began pleading for his life. He looked around at the living room. Blood was everywhere. Seeing bits of flesh mixed in with the various splatters pushed his excitement to a new level. "You know… despite my loathing for everything that represents Gryffindor, I think red just might be my new favorite color." He grinned as Vernon's wheezes began tapering off. "I wonder if Petunia and Dudley's blood is the exact same shade as yours… I guess we'll just have to see."

That was the last thing Vernon Dursley heard as the life faded from his panicked eyes completely.

Despite his final taunting words to his hated uncle, Harry wasn't quite feeling up to committing another gruesome murder just yet. The pounding of his head competed fiercely with the burning in his chest from where his ribs were broken. Once the adrenaline had completely left him, Harry could do little more than drag himself backward and rest against the wall. He belatedly realized after inspecting a suspicious stinging coming from his hand that the knife must have slipped at some point and opened a gash there. Reaching behind him, the teen picked up a blood-soaked pillow and removed the case in order to wrap the cloth around his wound. Harry smiled it's going to be a long night he thought as he closed his eyes and without thinking twice, Harry was up and had his hand closed around Petunia Dursley's throat, cutting off her hysterics. "Shut up you stupid muggle!" Harry yelled at his aunt.

Dudley, who had hidden inside his room as soon as he saw his cousin killed his father, decided to be brave for the first time in his life and attacked Harry who was hurting his mother. Without letting go of his captive, Harry grabbed the pudgy boy by the hair with his free hand and us his magic turn his teeth to fangs and buried deep into his neck, feasting heartily on the now squealing boy's blood. Petunia, upon witnessing the oncoming death of her precious son, began fighting with everything she had. Her blows were vastly ineffectual against Harry's body and soon she screamed in anguish, as much as she was able in her current position, as Dudley's corpse flopped down to the floor beside his father's.

Harry smirked at Petunia and licked his lips. " Dudley's blood was exquisite. I'd try yours, but I'm feeling a little full right now, so I guess I'll just have to let you go free." As soon as he finished talking he let go of her and used his magic to turn his hand into claws. Harry slash open her throat. "Or not." She immediately slid down the wall in shock, covering the grotesque wound with a hand as if she would be able to halt the massive flow of blood. Smiling in seeing his aunt die in front of him. Harry walked over to his so-called room and walked into the restroom and looked into the mirror. closing his eyes Harry concentrated his Magic on his metamorphmagus abilities changing his appearance completely no longer Harry James Potter the boy-who-lived.

Standing in his place was a completely different person. His skin was now a fair, shade of Olive complexion, his face was different, the cheekbones were higher and sharp. His lips were slightly fuller. His nose was straight and sharp. but his eyes were now two different colors while his left eye remains an emerald green color his right eye became a deep shade of sapphire blue. with a scar that seemed to be an extended part of his lightning bolt scar going straight down his eye down to his cheek. His hair was no longer a rat nest, but instead dark black that almost looks a dark blue in a certain light and it was also silky smooth and fell below the nape of his neck. After marveling over his new face, he turned his attention to the rest of his body. ( _think how Taito from the Vocaloids with black hair and the Medical eye patches also included._

He removed his blood covered shirt and shorts and noticed that, while he was still slim, he was no longer skeletal looking. His chest was smooth with defined pecs. His abdomen had eight pairs of bumps. His thighs were bigger, but not overly so, and his legs were muscled. His arms were muscled as well, and like the rest of his body were still slim. His entire body was lithe muscle, completely toned with no sight of fat anywhere. It was also completely smooth other than his head, eyebrows, and a dark trail from his belly button to his pelvic area.

After few minutes of just looking at the changes to his body, Harry comes to the realization that he just killed his remaining family members there was no doubt in his mind he will be sent to prison or Worse Azkaban. Quickly getting dressed and started packing his belongings into his new trunk that he kept hidden from the Dursleys that contain all his precious valuables. Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her out as he looked at the barred window, using wandless magic and using a spell that he invented and said: **_"window, window paper thin open up I'm going in."_** And watched as his spell open the window and got rid of the bars Looking at Hedwig Harry told her not to come back, but to find somewhere safe and stay there until he could leave. Watching Hedwig go. Harry used wandless magic to shrink his trunk and place it in his pocket. Quickly pulling on his cloak and sneaking out of his room and walking quietly downstairs after glaring at the dead bodies of his hated family once more Harry smiled as an idea came into his mind.

He directed a fiendfyre into the cupboard where he'd spent his youth and ran outside. Turning toward the Dursley's house for the final time, Harry cast a morsmordre into the sky above the burning building. Harry quickly disappeared before the screams of the neighbors began.

 **Time skip**

Apparated to Gringotts, Harry apparated in front of Gringotts, ignoring the people walking around Diagon Alley at that late hour of the night. he stood in front of a desk and waited for the goblin to acknowledge him. After a few long minutes the goblin raised his head and asked: "Yes? How can I help you?" "yes, I need to speak to Ragnok "Harry said. And next he knew Harry sat in a comfortable plush chair in front of the Head Goblin's desk. The office was spacious, despite the small stature of the person it belonged to. Around the desk were seated several other Goblins and each held a stack of papers.

"Mr. Potter, may I inquire as to where you've been since the thirty-first of July, this year?" the Head Goblin Ragnok, asked.

Harry gave him a calculating look. "I just have one question. If Voldemort were to walk in here and demand entrance into his vault, would you deny him and hand him over to the Aurors?" he asked.

Ragnok gave him a feral grin, "We only handle the money Mr. Potter. Wizarding affairs don't really concern us."

Harry nodded in understanding, With the way people treated them, of course they would think that.

 **** **Few min later**

"I didn't know that Potter was an Ancient and Noble House, or that Sirius made me his heir, or that I was emancipated. I also didn't know that the Ministry is pushing to list House Elves as Dark Creatures all because they can Apparate through any wards out there and have a brand of magic, much like the Goblins do, that wizards can't seem to replicate. I didn't know that I had more than one vault here and I didn't know that Dumbledore has been keeping information from me. So, I decided to come and see you first, because I am very confused."

Ragnok did not look pleased with what he was saying.

"You mean to tell me that Albus Dumbledore, your Magical Guardian, never once informed you of your lordship and the duties that come with it? Nor anything about Sirius Black's involvement in your future?" he growled.

Harry shook his head.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and several pieces of parchment filled his desk along with a silver dagger. "Please take this and put some blood on the center parchment?" he said, holding out the blade.

Harry looked skeptical, "The last time someone took my blood, they resurrected a Dark Lord."

The grin was back, "Your blood will reveal all of your ancestral houses and where your lordship comes from. The parchment will be locked in your family vault."

Harry took the dagger and made a small cut on his finger. He then let a drop fall on the clean surface of the parchment and waited.

Writing appeared as he sucked on his finger. And slowly all the other pieces of parchment were covered as well. Several boxes appeared in front of Ragnok and he let out a whistle.

"We knew you were special, Mr. Potter, but we never assumed this much."

He collected the papers and set them in order. He cleared his throat and began to read.

Harrison Jamison Evans Potter. Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.

Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Inheritances:

siren (creature, mother's side), Metamorphmagus ( father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and all of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, three of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

Potter vaults:

777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

Black vaults:

12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.

Peverell vault:

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw vault:

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books:The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), , Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Other Rings:

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven). Now Lord Potter please place your hand in this ball," Griphook said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his draws and set it on the table in front of Harry. Harry nodded and sat up before reaching his hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in Harry's hand when he pulled his hand out of the glass ball, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverell, ring and Ravenclaw rings and Merlin and Morgan rings "

You can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you."

Harry nodded. As he placed all the rings on his index finger of his right hand and watched as they molded into one ring, combining the crests together to form one big crest in the middle of a White Sapphire gem.

"By claiming all these rings, you are now seen as an adult in the Wizarding world, and you also have access to all your vaults, which brings me onto this." As Ragnok held up a card that looked a lot like a muggle credit card

"This is a Gringotts card, with a drop of your blood it will give you access to all the money in your vaults so you don't have to carry it all with you, now if you please?" Ragnok asked as Harry nodded again and held out his hand, as Ragnok pricked Harry's finger letting a few drops of blood to drop onto the card before the cut healed up. And we'll be able to get all the money that was stolen from your Vaults Lord Potter. Ragnok said with an evil grin on his face.

After dealing with the goblins Harry went to take his OWLS and NEWTS and managed to get Outstanding in every subject due to the massive amount of studying he had put himself through. Playing the Stupid child act was just raining on his nerves. Harry no longer had to play the part and he was actually the smartest wizard in his generation smarter than Hermione Granger.

Smiling in thought he finally of being free of Dumb Lahore and band of flaming chickens now he was off to Forks Washington to start his new life.

 **Meanwhile at Forks, Washington**

Alice Cullen stared out the bedroom window of her family's home, listening to her mate who was playing on his piano. It was one of the many songs Edward had written for her and the music floated throughout the house. The soft notes washed over her, making her feel relaxed. Alice let her mind drift off to the rest of her family, Carlisle and Esme had gone out for a walk needing some time away from the 'kids'. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting, having gone the limit of not drinking blood, and Jasper... Jasper was in his room, listening to Edward play as well, just like he always did when he wasn't reading. Or skulking around, she thought fondly.

The vampire seer suddenly stiffened and braced herself against the wall as she was hit by a vision.

Hard yet smooth, marble-like hands ran across a young teenager's naked chest, tweaking and rubbing his nipples before they slid down to his stomach, nails digging into the flesh lightly as they made invisible patterns. The black haired boy let out a whine, arching up and encouraging the body above him. Jasper let out a purr before he lowered his cold lips and followed the same path his fingers had just travelled, sucking and nipping at the soft skin.

The boy keened in pleasure, face flushed, but then he shied away from the attention that Jasper lavished upon him, his head turning away. He twisted his upper body but the iron grip on his hips held him in place. The others' mouth moved away, gold eyes staring into hypnotic mix colored eyes one emerald green and deep sapphire blue. as they silently admonished him for disturbing his exploration.

"No." The boy suddenly found himself whispering as he continued to stare up. "Wait. Please."

"Mine." The melodic voice growled out. "Not theirs, mine!"

"I know," He choked out. "I'm sorry but we didn't even do anything. I swear he was just helping me…Jasper…"

Jasper growled again.

"Mine. My mate, mine." Jasper said repeated. "My Liam."

"Yours," Liam whimpered, sinking his own fingers into Jasper's blond locks and tugging the head closer to his own.

The body pressed down against him and, taking the hint, Jasper pressed his mouth hard onto Liam's. And Liam responded, parting his lips and trying to lighten the harsh kiss bestowed upon him. Relief flooded his system now that he knew that his lover had calmed down somewhat. He let out a small sigh as Jasper leaned away, moving his head to nuzzle Liam's neck.

"Yours," Liam repeated. "I love you, Jasper."

Alice was pulled back into herself. She shivered, happiness filling her as the realization that she had just viewed Jasper with his mate hit her. Her brother won't be alone for much longer, he would finally feel complete. And, judging by the time of the vision, this Liam will be arriving around the time school starts again. Giggling softly, she started to mentally sing, thrusting her vision to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do if Edward found out via her thoughts; the surprise would be ruined otherwise.

Well, it looked like there will be a new student heading for Forks this year. One that will be an added addition to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking out the window of the plane. Harry felt guilty about not informing his true friends about where he was going or why was his reason for leaving. Sighing once more as he looked at the first-class seating of the plane. Wondering why did he let the Goblins book his plane ticket and any other paperwork he needs to move to the States. Once Harry got off the plane he went to the luggage bay to collect his bags.

After collecting his bags along with Hedwig's cage. the poor dear hated being locked up in her cage for so long, "I'm sorry Hedwig but you have to stay in your cage just for a little while longer girl." Harry said as Hedwig gave out a hoot of understanding. Smiling Harry walked outside noticing a salesman standing beside his new car a black bugatti veyron 2017. After dealing with the salesman, Harry started putting his luggage into the boot of his new car. And carefully placing Hedwig's cage in the passenger seat. making sure that Hedwig's cage won't go flying off the seat. Harry walked over to the driver side of his car and started up the engine and drove to his new home in Forks. After want seem like hour drive Harry was now standing front of his new 'house' more like huge mansion with more rooms that Harry could ever imagine using and was in one word: dark, and he loved it. _(think about the Salvatore Boarding House)._

Gathering all his bags Harry walked into the manor. Once he stepped inside the manor Harry looked around all the wood was ebony with black and dark blood red walls and rugs with furniture and lighting fixtures that looked like they came out of the dark ages' decorator's guide and what he can tell that the manor looked like was built in the kitchen was fully kitted out with all the modern necessities. Smiling at the manor. letting out a sigh as he called out "Dobby." and with a pop, Dobby appeared, Dobby flung himself at Harry wrapping around his leg as he babbled, "The Great Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter called Dobby, what can Dobby do for you. Harry Potter sir".

"Hello, Dobby I would like for you to take my belongings to my room and unpack and also to check the wards on the manor seeing if they need to be replaced," Harry said as Dobby was bobbing his head in excitement in following his master orders, and Dobby I'll be joining the local high school in another few weeks and made sure that no one would know that I didn't attend Muggle School since I was 11 years old by using your magic to create records. under the name Liam Evans Peverell," Harry said as he looked at a very excited house elf. Who bobbing his head in excitement and went to do as ordered.

Letting out a sigh 'Liam' went around exploring his new home walking towards the stairs were to the left while a door to his right led into a spacious kitchen with wooden furnishings. Windows above the sink were wide and Liam could see the front of his driveway and the road. The kitchen was joined with the living room, coupled with a sofa and two arm chairs. The raven-haired boy grinned. It looked nothing like the Dursley's and that was something he was glad for. He caught his eyes in the mirror above the fireplace and saw the image of a large television set behind him. Turning his head sharply, he quickly took in the muggle electronic. Not knowing if he would ever actually use it, Liam was still happy to have it there, even if it was to just make the house seem a little more lived in.

Humming a random tune under his breath softly, Liam pulled himself away from admiring the downstairs and went up to find his bedroom. Passing by the bathroom he came to his new room. Blinking several times in rapid succession, the back wall where the door that leads to the hallway was colored in emerald green again his favorite color whilst the two side walls were white in color with a beautiful hand-drawn scenery of what he was certain was the forest surrounding the house. What he loved about these walls, however, were all the wildlife painted in the forest from a variety of different birds, butterflies, and other insects and that with just a switch of his wand everything came to life. Finally, the last wall was made up fully of glass planes that allowed her to see out back across the large back garden and towards the forest. It was a breathtaking sight.

A glass door in the middle of the glass wall led out to a balcony that had a small white table with two chairs so that you were able to sit outside during sunny afternoons. All of the furniture inside his room was made of dark mahogany like much of the other furniture around the house which blended nicely with the forest walls. Pictures of his parents sat in frames that had been placed on top of his cupboards. Up against one of the side walls stood a four-poster bed with emerald green drapes. Liam took in the green and silver colors that the goblins have chosen. A Slytherin theme, apparently. Not that he would complain. He admittedly did like the color. Not that he would tell anyone that. He was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"A snake in a lion's skin," Liam chuckled softly. "Well, this ought to be fun."

 ** _Meanwhile back in England just after Harry left_**

"Albus! Albus!" Dumbledore stumbled into his office from his private rooms upon hearing the frantic screeching of Arabella Figg coming from his floo. In his haste to get to her he had thrown his dressing gown on inside out and forwent his slippers altogether.

"I'm here, Arabella. Whatever has happened to put you in such a state?" The old man wearily got down on his knees to better see the frantic squib.

"Oh my word, Albus. I never would have believed it had I not seen them with my own eyes! I heard them pull up and kept an eye out because it's the first time anything's happened in a week!" Figg was constantly looking behind her as if expecting Voldemort himself to crash into her home.

The wizard shook his head in growing agitation. He swore to himself that if she was flipping out over something stupid again he was going to strangle her. The last time the squib had called him in such a state was because there was a new postal carrier for their neighborhood who looked shady to her eyes. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself, my dear. I'm afraid you're not making much sense."

"Albus it was Harry," she screamed, looking as if she wanted nothing more than to reach through the fire and shake him until his head popped off.

Dumbledore hid his sudden amusement. Obviously Vernon's abuse had risen to new levels if the half-blind squib had seen the evidence of it. He quickly schooled his face to show concern. "Now Arabella. It's the middle of the night. I'm sure whatever the boy has gotten himself into can keep until morning." Mrs. Figg had just opened her mouth to, no doubt, refute that statement very loudly when a crashing, followed by a roaring sound caused her to spin around in fright. The last thing Albus heard from her was an unearthly scream before the connection was suddenly cut off. Albus was no longer certain that the squib's floo call was in regards to an abused boy.

He frantically stood and hurried to dress himself before making his way to Privet Drive.

The headmaster had just apparated near the home of Harry Potter, fully prepared to battle death eaters for the life of his little weapon and nearly dropped his wand in shock at what he found. Magic Reversal Squads were the only other people he saw as he stood amidst a fire blackened plot of land. The place where the Dursley's residence once stood was now devoid of everything… even the rubble had been burned away by what appeared to be a fiendfyre.

And that wasn't the only house wiped from existence.

Most of Privet Drive had also vanished, along with a good portion of Magnolia Crescent. It seems Arabella Figg's house was the last one to be destroyed before the Magic Reversal Squads were able to stop the cursed fire. The only thing marking the area where Vernon and Petunia's normal little house had once been was the ghastly dark mark still floating in the air.

Albus knew in his heart that Harry Potter had either been kidnapped by Death Eaters, or he was no longer among the living.

 ** _A few weeks later Forks high_**

Liam was pulling up into the school parking lot with plenty of time to spare, unfortunately for him. The woman on the phone sounded a little too eager at the prospect of having him at Forks High school. God that was worst 5 minutes of his life wasted by talking to that woman, the horror Harry thought. As he pulled into a free space by a monstrous red truck as students around him watched his black bugatti veyron 2017 with curiosity and anticipation. Turning the engine off, Liam took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart and making sure that his Medical eye patches was in place. He silently berated himself for his nervous behavior. He should be used to all of the staring, with what he had to put up with when he went to Hogwarts. No! He refused to think about that place. Or about those assholes that are his so-called friends that would be at that school this very moment.

Opening the car door, he stepped out, instantly aware of all the eyes on him. Shooting a look of indifference and his famous ice prince mask was now firmly in place refusing to show them any of his nervousness, Harry swung his bag onto his shoulder and straightened up.

On his way to the school office, Liam passed by a silver Volvo. His step nearly faltered as his eye took in the five-beautiful people that stood beside the car… could they be veelas He thought. Blinking rapidly, Liam quickly pulled his gaze away, not seeing their own eyes on him. Liam also failed to notice how the tall, blond haired male reacted to his presence as he walked by, his scent reaching the vampire. It also went unnoticed by the majority of the school. When two of the Cullens grabbed their growling and snarling brother, holding him back from what it seems that he wanted to attack the new kid, and dragged him away behind the building and out of everyone's line of sight.

Fortunately for Liam, he didn't see this. If he had, he would have had second thoughts on integrating himself back into muggle society or coming to this school.

As it was, Liam sighed in relief as he walked through the door of the school office, feeling the weight of their stares lift as the door separated him and the rest of the population. Taking into account that he was new and very attractive, with his skin was a fair, shade of Olive complexion, high cheekbones. His lips were slightly fuller. His nose was straight and sharp. but his eyes were now two different colors while his left eye remains an emerald green color his right eye was a deep shade of sapphire blue but no one can tell coz of the Medical eye patch. with a scar that seemed to be an extended part of his lightning bolt scar going straight down his right eye down to his cheek. His hair was dark black that almost looks a dark blue in a certain light and it was also silky smooth and fell below the nape of his neck. the teenager was something that this town would not usually expect to find.

With the hungry looks people kept shooting his way, he was surprised no one had tried to speak to him. It was a welcoming change. Maybe people here weren't as nosy as people in the wizarding world. That or there was something in the water that made them that way. Who knows? thought Harry as his thoughts were interrupted. When he heard "Can I help you?" A polite voice said.

Turning, he caught sight of an older woman sitting behind a desk. Smiling kindly at the woman." I came to collect my timetable. I'm Liam Evans Peverell, the new transfer student." Harry said with a charming smile. "Ah, yes," she sighed at his accent and gave him a once over, "I have it right here."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile.

Breathe, thought Harry she's not going to bite you. But the mere thought of the older woman biting him anywhere made him feel slightly sick.

"Hope you have a good first day," She gave him a shark-like smile. Liam nodded his head and gave her a weak quirk of the lips, feeling like today would be the longest day of his life.

Liam was right. Time seemed to be moving far too slow to be normal as he found himself victim to a girl named Jessica and her friend Isabella. They reminded him of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, only much more irritating as they continued to gossip and flirt with him. The flirting, however, irritated him to no end. The batting of the eyelashes, chests shoved forward basically into him, and the touches that they thought was playful and attractive. Yeah, he could do without that. god, why me thought Harry hoping that the two harpies will go away.

But luck wasn't on his side at the moment for the fact that he had the feeling that someone was watching him. Or someone's, if the prickling sensation on the back of his neck was any indication. And it wasn't just the normal staring that people did when they caught sight of the new student. It was more... calculating, as if they were studying him and trying to judge Liam for one reason or another. Though no matter how subtle he was, he could never catch anyone staring at him other than the curious looks people had given him throughout the morning.

It was starting to get creepy. Should he pack up and leave, no that's not a good idea he thought as his phone started to play Alluring Secret Black Vow. Smiling in knowing who was calling him. Harry pulled out his phone and answered it while walking away from Jessica and Isabella.

"Hello Luna Love," Harry said in his deep sexy voice but with his accent it made it sexier. Luna giggled in the other end of the line and said, " _hello to you love, you know that the rest of our family is pretty upset with you. Harry when you just up and left without telling us where were you going._ " Luna said in her sing song voice. Harry sighed as he ran a hand throughout his hair. "I know I should have told you guys where I was going. but you knew I couldn't stay there not after finding out the truth." " _I know that Harry and we understand. but the reason why I'm calling you is that we'll be coming over there and there will be no, and, if, or, buts, about it. you are our lord and we'll follow you to the ends of the earth_." Luna said with the most serious tone in her voice. Harry chuckled and said, "of course when will y'all be here." Harry asked as he looked to see that both Jessica and Isabella still looking at him. "We'll be there in few more days my lord." "good until the weight of my past is shattered on my oncoming future." harry said to Luna as she replied, "until our future take root long live ouroboros." Harry smiled as he hung up the phone. his eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the doors to the lunchroom. His pace quickened as he sensed his chance to escape the two nattering idiots now following him like love sick puppy's.

Pushing through the double doors, Harry cast his eyes around the cafeteria briefly before he found himself being pulled to the back of a queue by Jessica. So much for freedom He thought. Sitting down at a table with Jessica and their group of friends along with Isabella or Bella that's what she wants to be called. 'Oh, Merlin why can this Pratt's take a hint that I don't want to be in they're company.' Harry thought as he looked through the lunch that Dobby had made for him. chicken sandwiches inside the brown bag along with two packs of some kind of prepackaged cupcakes, a bag of chips and a little baggie of grapes. There was even three dollars in the bag for him to buy a beverage. Not want to deal with the onslaught of questions Harry quickly looking around him for something to distract the two clingy women and their friends, he caught sight of five of the beautiful people who he thought were veelas.

"Oh my god, he's looking at me!" Bella Swan squealed. All heads at the table turned to look at the Cullens table. "I don't know, Bella," Jessica smirked. "It looks to me like he's looking at Liam, not you." Bella, who was sitting next to Harry, turned and frowned at the new boy. "Do you know Jasper Hale?"

"I don't know who he is and Who they are?" Liam told the annoying girls. Their table quieted as they registered the question. "Oh, them?" Jessica asked spitefully. "They're the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" He repeated as he, peeked over his shoulder. "Yes." A girl name Lauren spoke up and cutting Jessica off from speaking. "The huge, muscular one is Emmett Cullen. The blond on his arm is Rosalie Hale, snobby and stuck-up, that one."

"They're a couple, as well," Jessica added. "As well as the lean, auburn boy "Edward", and his girlfriend, Alice. She's really weird and kind of reminds me of a pixie. He, on the other hand, thinks he is too good for everyone to even speak to." Jessica sniffed.

When did he turn her down? Liam thought with amusement. "The last one, Jasper Hale?" Lauren continued, snapping Liam back to the current conversation. "He's, well, he's the only one who hasn't got anybody even though he's hot. And he gives the air of being dangerous." "Really?" said Liam he felt a strange stirring throughout his body. As he went back in eating his lunch. "How dangerous?" Liam breathed, the question slipping past his lips before he could properly register it as he peeked over his shoulder, when he saw that Jasper was indeed staring at him. Hell, all of the veelas or whatever they are staring at him.

As soon as the words were spoken, Jasper looked up, dark golden eyes locking onto his own wide emerald one. And Liam stopped breathing. It was as if the universe had stopped, held on pause, as Liam and Jasper stared at one another. It was as if something was tugging at him, telling him to get up and go to the honey-haired God. For he was a God in his mind, a God who made his blood practically sing in his veins, sending pleasurable jolts to run through his whole being. Jasper in the meantime had stilled completely, his body turned towards the black haired human who had practically whispered the words.

And suddenly a sharp pain that was coming from his scar allowed Liam to break eye contact. Hissing in pain Liam place his hand over his scar and started rubbing it seeing if that could help stops the pain.

He quickly looked around the table, relieved to see no one had noticed.

"...And he just appears to be." Lauren was talking. "And sometimes he even looks at you like he wants to attack you or something." She shivered.

Liam looked back at the small family, Jasper was now in a corner and blocked by the rest of his siblings, their bodies seemed to box the handsome young man in. He looked pained and was glaring down at the table top with such ferocity that Harry felt a small shiver of fear run down his spine which had never happened before.

"Hale?" Liam questioned, finally registering the name. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"They're twins." Angela said quietly. "They just like to stay together."

"They're rude." Bella snapped.

"No." Angela denied. "Maybe they just don't like the type of people that are in this school."

Jessica and Bella both sniffed at that which caused Liam to chuckle softly.

"They're orphans as well." Jessica put in.

Liam instantly stiffened at the comment, hearing and disliking the disapproval in her tone.

"Jessica!" Lauren hissed as she noticed Liam's now-blank face. " What?" Jessica bit back. "Everyone knows that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all."

"Yeah, she can't have children of her own," Bella added.

Not feeling hungry anymore and the pain in his scar gotten alot worst as blood started to run down his eyes, Liam pushed back his chair and stood up. He fought down the wave of anger that he felt towards the two girls, not bothering to hide his disgust as they looked up at him in surprise and shock.

"Wha- Liam…your bleeding..?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe you should know that I am an orphan," Liam growled at them as he grabbed his almost finished lunch and stormed out of the cafeteria. Grumbling to himself, Liam went into one of the men's toilets, dumping his bag down onto the floor by the sink. Stupid, Fucking chit! Liam looked up and stared at his reflection, taking off his now bloody eye patch as he wiped away the blood from his face. Looking into the mirror seeing the angry scowl and the narrow, hardened eyes. Letting out a hiss, Liam turned on the tap and cupped a handful of water. Uncaring if he got his shirt wet the wizard splashed his face several times, enjoying the cold liquid hitting his skin.

Swearing colorfully in his mind, Liam pushed himself away and spun round and paced restlessly, trying to calm his raging emotions before he had to get to his next class, which was mathematics and a subject which Liam found to be one of his weakest points. And had Jessica in it as well, apparently. Well, no matter. He would just have to grit his teeth and pray that he would make it through the whole hour of class without exploding at Jessica. Oh, He hated Math. The class was a total disaster thought Harry as he began to put his books away into his bag.

"Hey, Liam, why don't I show you around town afterward?" Mike proposed as he bent his head low over his work as Mr. Varner walked past their table.

"That would be great." Liam grinned.

Mike's smile grew as he saw Liam's face light up. He seemed nice all the same. It was also around this time that Jessica made her appearance as she spoke up from the table behind.

"You are hanging out after school, are you?" She asked as she finished a sum. "Where to?"

A look of annoyance briefly flashed across Mike's face before it disappeared.

"Around Port Angeles," Mike replied.

"I'll come too, I need to buy some things." Jessica decided.

"Sure," Mike gave a smile. "You don't mind, do you, Liam?" He asked as he turned to his desk-mate.

"No problem," Liam said, trying not to grimace at the girl. Sometimes he hated how polite he was.

"Cool," Jessica practically bounced in her seat at the answer.

"Yeah," Liam groaned quietly, "cool."

"So, you going home, now?" Mike asked as he followed Liam out through the door.

"Yeah I'm just going to drop off my bag and feed my pets and I'll be heading to Port Angeles to see if I could buy a few things," Liam said, his pace hurried as he spotted a mass of brown curls behind them in the crowd.

Mike followed him out into the car-park.

"cool I'll meet you at Port Angeles," Mike said

"sure." Liam assured.

After all, there was only so much he could take. The stares, the whispers, Jessica and Bella...

Liam waved to Mike as he made his way to his car. He paused in fishing for his keys as the hairs on his arms stood on end. He peeked up through his fringe, looking over his shoulder and straight towards the Cullens standing by their silver Volvo. They were all staring back at him. He gulped, going to look away before his eye once again met Jasper Hale's dark, hungry ones. Liam's heart sped up at the predatory look, his breathing coming out in short gasps as tingles shot up through his body. He jumped when he heard his phone ring. He forcefully tore his gaze away and pulled out his phone only to smile to see it was a message from Cedric Diggory, who everyone in the wizarding world thought to be dead. The message said ( _hey Harry we'll be heading to forks sooner than expected with all the things that you requested._ )

Smiling once and replying good I can't wait to see you all again. quickly putting his phone away and finding his keys, quickly unlocking the door, and opening the car door. As he threw his school bag into the passenger seat and himself behind the wheel, Liam could have sworn he heard a growl. Turning on the engine, Liam stiffly put the vehicle into gear and pulled out of his space. He glanced back once more at the strange family before he focused back on the road, and drove out the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**_With the Cullen's that school morning_**

Emmett, Edward, if you could please grab Jasper?" Alice said as she stared at the black Bugatti Veyron 2017 with excitement. "Why?" Emmett asked as he moved forward to do what the pixie-like vampire wanted. Edward, who saw Alice's vision, widened his molten eyes and turned around to stare down at her.

"What?" Jasper stared at his brothers and sister in confusion. The Empath could feel Emmett's shared emotion as well as Edward's shock and Alice's bubbling joy. "You'll see." She beamed at him.

That's when he was hit, more like slammed, with the most breathtaking scent ever. It wasn't like when he first encountered Bella and he wanted nothing more than to drink every ounce of her blood. No, this scent had him feeling like his dead heart was racing, had his vampire purring, had him wanting to kidnap the owner of said scent and lock them in his room and never let them out, and most shockingly...the scent had him getting hard. "Mine!" Jasper hissed, so low that no one heard him but his family when his eyes met the form of the new boy. Jasper growled at the two who held him back, away from his unclaimed mate. He needed to bury himself up to the hilt within the boy, marking him, covering his mate in his scent so that everyone knew that he belonged to him and him alone. And if they touched the Raven-haired being, their lives would be cut painfully short.

Emmett wrapped a muscled arm around Jasper's waist, hauling him backward along with Edward who had a firm hold on the blonde's arm and shoulder. Jasper snarled and fought against them, all reasonable thoughts gone as his inner Vampire rose up at the act of forceful separation. As Jasper was dragged back around one of the school buildings, he glimpsed the back of his future mate just before he disappeared into Ms. Cope's office.

Jasper spat as Emmett roughly shoved him onto his back on the ground, straddling him and pinning him against the asphalt. Edward knelt on his legs, effectively restraining him. Jasper tried to escape, to get to his unclaimed mate. His human mind was gone, and all was left was the vampire. "Take him into the forest," Alice told them. "We'll miss the first half of the day, but we can go in for lunch and for afternoon lessons."

Rosalie raised a brow. "With him like that?" She sniffed. "We'll be lucky that no one had seen his behavior, I won't let Jasper put our family in danger just because of his mate is a human," Rosalie warned with a growl. "He won't," Alice said knowingly. "He may need restraining, but our secret will be safe." "He's calming down," Emmett said, looking up at the two women.

" Liam Evans Peverell is our brother's mate," Alice told Rosalie. "He'll be family soon." Rosalie glared over Alice's shoulder but refrained herself from saying anything else. Although by Edward's pained look, she was thinking several vicious and painful thoughts.

It was a few hours later that the Cullens graced the halls. They had missed half the school day and now it was lunchtime. Alice had called Carlisle to tell him what had happened, and the coven leader had called the school to inform them that his children will be in for lunch onwards due too a family member had an accident. So now they were ready to go into the cafeteria, with Emmett and Rosalie in front, followed closely by Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

"He's in there," Jasper muttered, eyes darkening to almost black.

"Calm yourself," Edward instructed. "You do not wish to scare him off, do you?"

"No, never!" Came Jasper's vehement response. As he looked at Edward, "Then act like you normally would had he not been here." Edward said as kept walking while looking at Jasper out of the corner of his eye.

" if you're finding it difficult, then hold your breath," Alice added softly.

Jasper clenched his jaw but nodded in acquiescent. Rosalie huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, before she and Emmett walked through the doors, the rest close behind. It didn't take long for the five to pin-point Liam Evans Peverell's location as their sensitive ears picked up the conversation. As they walked to their table, "oh my god, he's looking at me!" Bella Swan squealed. As everyone that was sitting with Liam turn around to look at their table. "I don't know, Bella," Jessica smirked. "It looks to me like he's looking at Liam, not you," Jasper smirked as indeed he was looking at his Mate Liam Evans Peverell, not Isabella Swan.

Bella, who was sitting next to Liam, turned and frowned at him. "Do you know Jasper Hale?"

"I don't know who he is and Who they are?" Liam asked as The Cullens heard him ask the question. Jasper became real hard when he heard that sexy British accent that washed over him. It took everything in his power to not go over there, tug his little mate up and bend him over the table and take him in front of the school. They would know then that the new boy belonged to him, and whoever even looked at him the wrong way, would have their throat ripped out. Jasper didn't realize that he was shaking slightly as he imagined it all. He was jolted out of his fantasy by Edward who jabbed him in the side and gave him a scolding look. "...A couple, as well." Jasper heard Stanley say. He obviously missed a large portion of the sentence. "As well as the lean, auburn boy and his girlfriend, Alice. She's really weird and kind of reminds me of a pixie. He, on the other hand, thinks he is too good for everyone to even speak to."

Edward smirked as Alice gave off a small giggle, unheard by human ears.

"The last one, Jasper Hale?" Said vampire stiffened, only moving by the soft urges from his family. "He's, well, he's the only one who hasn't got anybody even though he's hot. And he gives the air of being dangerous."

Jasper tensed, even more. "Really?" said Liam as he went back to eating his lunch. "How dangerous?" Liam whispered, the question slipping past his lips making Jasper faltered as he heard Liam whispered those words.

He looked up, just in time when catching Liam peeking over his shoulder, that viridian emerald eye staring into his own with shock. It seemed that everything was melting away around Jasper, and only that glowing orb seemed to exist, calling to him like a siren calls to sailors. Jasper's body shifted, turning towards Liam. Cullen secrecy be damned, he will take Liam right there. He will have his mate writhing beneath him, begging Jasper as the little angel arched and bared his throat for Jasper to bite and mark. He could almost hear Liam's sobbing voice in his mind as Liam willingly spread his legs and offered himself completely to the vampire.

"Jasper, no." Edward's sharp voice broke through the hazy fog that had settled over the empath, and Jasper blinked. He looked back over at Liam, noticing that he was no longer staring in his direction. He growled softly as his to-be mate's attention was not on him. Emmett to his left and Edward on his right. Their bodies were tense, in case they had to restrain him. His brothers' concern wouldn't be unfounded as it took everything he had to reign in his vampiric instincts. He appeased his darker nature by the promise of soon having Liam when it was safe and he didn't scare the boy. But then that would be where his emotion reading abilities came in.

He ignored Edward's worried and slightly disturbed gaze. Instead, Jasper listened in on the conversation across the room. "And sometimes he even looks at you like he wants to attack you or something," Lauren spoke.

Jasper bit his lip as he remembered all his near slips. A flash of shame came over him before Edward nudged his knee and gave him a reproachful look for his depreciating thoughts. He cast his dark golden eyes down at the table, glaring at it harshly as he cleared his mind.

"Hale?" Jasper perked up and before he fully registered it, his power was reaching over towards Liam, to gauge his current emotions. He felt a small amount of fear, intrigue, and confusion as well as an attraction towards him. The beast purred. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"They're twins," Webber explained. "They just like to stay together."

"They're rude." Bella's voice grated on Jasper's nerve, and he clenched his hands into fists.

"No." Angela defended them. "Maybe they just don't like the type of people that are in this school."

Alice's tinkling laughter and Emmett's muffled sound of amusement served to distract and calm Jasper down.

"All annoying, irritating little plebians," Rosalie sniffed, too low for human ears.

"They're orphans as well." Jessica saw fit to add. The Cullens all stiffened, and Rosalie gave a hiss of anger. Emmett put a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm not only her but himself as well, as the touch connected the two mates.

"Jessica!" Lauren reprimanded. "What?" Jessica bit back. "Everyone knows that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all." "Yeah, she can't have children of her own," Bella added. Jasper sent out calming vibes as he himself tried to control his own temper. What he wouldn't do to go over there and rip their heads off. "Those bitches," Rosalie snarled. "Calm down, Rose," Alice said softly, ignoring the glare sent her way. Jasper ignored them, watching Liam avidly as the other male stood up and away from the table. Jasper could feel the anger and disgust coming from Liam and Jasper twitched.

"Wha- Liam…your bleeding?" Jessica sounded shocked by the new boy's behavior and seeing him bleed from his scar. Jasper's eyes widen the mention of his mate bleeding. "Maybe you should remember that I am an orphan." Liam practically snarled. Yet Jasper could feel the pain beneath the words.

Jasper jumped to his feet to follow his mate, as his mate left the room. but Edward and Emmett grabbed him, holding him in place. He struggled, snapping at them. "Dude, leave him," Emmett said while still holding on to Jasper. "He's hurt and bleeding," Jasper growled, trying to wrench his arm from Emmett's and Edward's grip. Why the hell did his brothers have to be so strong?

"I can't believe that your mate is a human boy," Rosalie hissed, her arms crossed and her toe-tapping in irritation.

"Rosie, no!" Emmett warned, glaring at his mate. He was normally a big cuddly, teddy bear when it came to his mate, but this was a serious situation. If Jasper lost control he could easily wipe out half the school and force his mate to mate with him, biting and turning him in the process. That would start an all-out war with the shifters and bring the Volturi down on their heads. Not only would they be breaking the treaty. The last thing they needed was her antagonizing Jasper.

"Jasper, you'll see him later," Alice spoke fast. "He's alright. Liam's okay. He just needs to calm down, Jasper. If you go after him now, you'll scare him off." Jasper narrowed his eyes, but his struggles became weaker. None of the humans noticed this. But still staring at the doors that lead to his mate, Jasper reluctantly retook his seat. "I want to kill Bella for how she talked to Liam. She's such a bitch."

"we know Jasper but You don't want your mate afraid of you, do you, Jasper?" Alice asked. shaking his head roughly, forcing his muscles to relax. He swallowed, riding his mouth of the venom that had pooled there. Jasper had managed to keep his control throughout the rest of the day with only a few close calls. The reason was Mike and Liam's apparent closeness. It had taken Alice's constant reminders of his and Liam's future that she has seen, Emmett's strength, and Edward's voice of reason to calm him down enough so that he didn't fly into a jealous rampage. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from kidnapping his mate. It wasn't just out of precaution either, Jasper was seriously going to kidnap Liam.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you," Jasper growled, struggling with his brother. "Let me go!"

"So you can kidnap Liam?"

"No!" Jasper raged, struggling harder to get out of his brother's arms. "So, I can kidnap my mate and take him to Esme Isle. Jasper hissed as he continued struggling. "Reinforcements are here," Emmett said, stepping behind Edward to help him with Jasper. Moving him to the side of the Volvo, and they all waited to get another view of Liam before Jasper would have to be taken home. The Cullens didn't have to wait long before Liam walked across the parking lot with Mike. Jasper's lips curled back, showing his teeth, as his body tensed. He watched as the two humans said goodbye before Liam moved towards his car. The vampires could hear his heartbeat pick up as his movements stilled. The boy looked up over his shoulder towards them. They didn't look away as his gaze flitted over before pausing on Jasper. Jasper gave a pleased rumble as he stared back hungrily into fearful emerald. Liam was quick to break the connection when the sound of his cell phone ringing. Liam dug into his pockets and pull out his cell phone. As the vampires watched as a smile formed on Liam's face putting away his cell phone, Liam got in his car. Edward and Emmett shifted, ready to tackle Jasper if he made it toward Liam.

Jasper stayed where he was, now growling his displeasure, as Liam drove away.

"Jasper..." Edward looked over at his brother. "Let's go home," Alice said. "We will see him tomorrow."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. He won't wait until tomorrow. His mate needed to be claimed.

 **Back at Peverell woods Manor**

Once parking his car in the garage Liam grabbed his bag that had a feather-weight and extension charm on it. Thank god for magic Thought Harry as he walked into his home. "I'm home Hedwig, Dobby" Liam yelled as he placed his bag on the floor as it disappeared. Guessing Dobby sent it to his room. As Hedwig flew over to her master landing on his shoulder.

"Hey, girl how was your day," Liam said as he gently petted Hedwig's feathers and rub behind her ears. fluffing her plumage in a very smug fashion. Hedwig continued to puff up her feathers as she preened her hatchling's hair. Harry chuckled at Hedwig's actions. As a sound of a pop echo through the halls of the empty Manor. "Yes, sir!" Dobby said as he was now standing in front of his master.

"Dobby I want you to prepare dinner for me once, I get back from the store in Port Angeles. I'll be leaving once I'm done feeding the rest of the animals." Liam said as he petted Hedwig's feathers gently. "yes sir. Dobby will be preparing dinner, is there anything else that dobby can do for the great Harry Potter." Dobby asked as he looked at his master.

"Yes, we will be having guests in a couple of days. the rest of my ouroboros will be attending the Muggle school and they will be coming to live here. they no longer wish to be part of the Magical World that's under the rules of the ministry or the flaming chickens. so will you prepare the guest rooms for them and Dobby did you check the wards that they are fully functional around the house I don't want anyone finding or coming into Peverell woods Manor? muggle, magical, or dark creatures. Only those who have my magical signature on them showing my ouroboros symbol to Dobby that will be all Dobby." Liam said as he heard "yes sir" from Dooby as he went to go feed Hedwig first and then the rest of his pets.

"Hello, Ace." Liam bowed low to the Hippogriff resting in his pen.

Ace stood up proudly and gave a low bow to his master. His master had saved him when he was just a hatchling. His mother and sire had been killed by hunters. When Ace had broken out of the shell of his egg, he saw only the corpses of his sire and his mother. His shrill screaming had attracted the attention of his new master. His master took care of him, gave him food, taught him how to fly, cared for Ace when he was ill. Ace loved his master. So of course, he was worried when his master looks tired. His master did not have the bright light shining in his eyes as he usually did.

Around his master's neck was his master's baby basileus. The basileus resting tiredly against his master's shoulder. Eclipsa was still a hatchling, barely 2 feet long. His master hatched her in the Chamber of Secrets. Eclipsa isn't like the other basileus. Eclipsa was a rare albino basileus. with beautiful white scales and most stunning ruby red eyes. that seems to be more powerful than the normal Killing gays that she could turn on and off on her will alone and her Venom was twice is deadlier than the other normal basileus. Now Eclipsa stayed with him in the grounds in his own pen. But master likes to bring Eclipsa to walk and enjoy the scenery.

" You are looking simply handsome today ace. I remembered when you were a tiny little hatchling in my arms. Now, look at you! You are practically carrying me!" Harry laughed at Ace who looked affronted, was beautiful with silver-gray feathers and strong lean muscles. His wings were huge and his eyes were a glowing orange. "Hey, Ace, later on, tonight lets take you out for a fly how does that sound," Liam asked as Ace nodded his head in agreement. Liking the idea of going for a fly. "Great see you tonight Ace," Liam said as he went to finish up feeding the rest of his pets.

 **Time Skip**

After that whole Port Angeles episode, Harry did promise and took Ace out for a flight at night. He really did have fun hanging out with Mike, But Jessica and Isabella were really getting on his nerves always asking him questions, like his history, or is he single, or is he into dating, and other things. but the entire time that he was out in Port Angeles hanging out with Mike. he felt like someone was staring at him with a predatory gaze.

Now Liam was in his study reading the latest report from his ouroboros his spies in the order that had informed him that the Flaming chickens are on the loose in Panic looking for him and dumb Lahore was Furious that he no longer has access to the Potter accounts and Harry took all his birth rights too. Smiling Liam continued reading while eating a Bourbon-Pecan Tart with Chocolate Drizzle with Earl Grey tea that Dobby had made for him. Finishing up his reports Harry couldn't help but feel that there was someone was just outside of the manor just beyond the wards. Shacking is head of that thought Harry pulled off his eye patch and looked out the window once more as sighed and closed the curtains as he walked out of his study and headed toward his room to go to bed, unaware of the stars of topaz colored eyes looking at him from a distance in the forest be on the wards of Peverell Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper Hale was looking at his mate from beyond the wards. He didn't understand why wasn't he able to past this point. Getting angry at what stopping him from getting to his mate and claiming his mate. jasper lost himself in the thought of claiming his mate if his mate was willing to or not.

 ** _~Jasper's little day dream his pov~_**

My cute little mate. He looks so delicious with the way he is struggling to get free and begging with his eye for release for his mouth was gagged. I had tied his arms to the poles in front of the bed he was on. I also strapped his legs to the side of the bed too, so he couldn't get away. My cute little Liam's bubble butt was up and out for me to feast on. "You look so good right now Liam. I just have to have a taste." I spread his cheeks. " Your pink little hole is so cute. But it would look a lot better with my big dick in it." Liam lets out a whimper and starts to struggle again. I can feel my member getting hard just at the sound of him. I couldn't resist the temptation so I swiped my tongue over his hole.

 ** _~end of Jasper's little day dream ~_**

Jasper was brought out of his sweet little daydream of claiming his mate only to growl in frustration but stopped when he saw Liam walked up to the window of his office only to gasp when he saw Liam remove his eyepatch. He would have blushed if he could, his Mate had the loveliest mixed color eyes. His left eye was a lovely emerald green color while his right eye was a beautiful deep shade of sapphire blue. Liam was beautiful, divine. So delicious. So perfect. and he was all Jaspers. even though Liam had that scar running down his right eye. Liam was still so beautiful, in Jasper's eyes. He will do anything to make Liam his and he means anything.

 ** _~Meanwhile in the wizarding world ~_**

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when the dark mark began to burn. He smiled as he hastily pulled his Death Eater robes from his closet and went to meet his master. Little did Albus know his spy wasn't as loyal to the Light as he pretended to be. One day he would be able to set the record straight as he stared into Dumbledore's horror-filled eyes, but until that moment came he would happily report to Lord Voldemort.

Once he stepped past the castle's wards Severus apparated to Little Hangleton.

The first thing he noticed was that this meeting was to be for the inner circle only. Lucius Malfoy reverently bowed before the Dark Lord before taking his place in the crowd. Severus followed suit, eager to hear the progress their side was making.

"My faithful brethren," Lord Voldemort stood tall and proud as he eyed the highest-ranking members of his Death Eaters. "I have called you here today because it seems my arch-rival, Harry Potter has gone missing from his home. The only clue left at the scene was my mark floating above where his house used to sit. In light of this information, does anyone have any news to give?" Vibrant red eyes stared closely at the crowd, no doubt searching for any signs of deception. As insurance, Nagini slithered her way around the legs of inner circle members, rapidly tasting the air. After a minute the Dark Lord visibly relaxed.

"It is as I previously thought, then. Someone else has absconded with the Potter spawn and pinned the honor on us, Maybe it was that new dark lord and his followers." Some random death eater said

Lucius stepped forward and spoke when granting permission. "My Lord, could it be possible that Lord Sephiroth had taken Potter and killed him?"

"Ah Lord Sephiroth," Voldemort said almost in a purr. No one knew that Lord Voldemort had a thing for the young dark lord who managed to take control of few of the countries around Britain like France, Bulgaria, and several other smaller countries too. When Voldemort got a look at Lord Sephiroth, to say he was impressed Lord Sephiroth has fair, yet pale skin, with his Raven hair, swept back, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; what most unique part of Lord Sephiroth where his eyes, they were a mix colored eyes one was lovely shade of emerald green while his right eye was a beautiful deep shade of sapphire blue.

Lord Sephiroth was an extremely handsome young man, with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body, and the physical appearance of a 25-year-old he commonly wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails.

A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. And just the thought of having the younger male writhing beneath him, begging for more made Voldemort hard. "No, Lucius… trust me when I say that I would know if Harry Potter were no longer among the living I have no doubt that Lord Sephiroth is making Harry Potter's life a living hell." The snake-like wizard stared off into the distance. "He and I share a connection that tells me he still draws breath."

Many members shifted nervously, drawing their leader's eyes back to his minions. "You will all use every resource at your disposal to locate Lord Sephiroth we find him we find Harry Potter, discretely. If you find him, you will not touch Lord Sephiroth or Harry Potter! Once I find out what has happened, then and only then will I decide what is to be done with the boy But no one is to hurt Lord Sephiroth. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," fell from everyone's lips before the Death Eaters disappeared.

 ** _~Meanwhile at Forks, Washington ~_**

Liam was startled awake when his phone started ringing. jumping out of bed and pulled out his wand looking for any signs of danger. Only to find nothing as he let out a sigh of relief, slowly putting his wand back into its holster looking to see what time it is and to see who was calling him at this time in morning, looking at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning grabbing his phone and taking a look at the caller ID It was Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Draco, what do I owe this pleasure being called at 6:30 in the morning," Liam said with a sarcastic tone to his voice. Draco just chuckled from the other side of the call and said, "Forgive me, My lord, I didn't mean to wake you so early in the morning, but I wanted to inform you that we'll be arriving at Port Angeles shortly will be there in about two to three hours"... Draco trailed off this caused Liam to chuckle. "I'll be there to welcome you all, what kind of lord will I be, not welcoming my own followers to they're home," Liam said with a smile on his face.

Liam ended the call and Yelled out "Dobby!" "Master Harry Potter has called for Dobby," Dobby said as he popped into the room. "Yes, Dobby our guest will be arriving sooner than expected please have breakfast waiting on the table when we arrive back home and please inform the school that I won't be able to attend the first half of the day. Liam said as Dobby just bobbed his head and went to follow orders. Getting dressed in a casual shirt, a chemise skjorta with a pair of fit Jeans Denim Biker Long Pants, slipping on his Military Leather High Top Boots Liam looked at himself in the mirror and nodding his head in satisfaction. Liam grabbed his collar Locomotive Leisure Jacket putting it on. Liam was about to walk out of his room only to stop and grabbed his eye patch and placed it back on. walking to his garage that's where Liam found a little problem how are all his followers going to fit in his black Bugatti Veyron 2017. sighing Liam knew he had to use the 2017 Cadillac Escalade that had few extension charms placed on the car. getting into the Cadillac Escalade, starting up the car Liam drove to Port Angeles so he can finally be with his family once again.

 **Time Skip**

It was now 9:30 in the morning Liam was now standing in a crowded airport waiting for his followers to arrive scanning the crowd while taking a sip of his coffee. Liam could feel the hungry and lustful stairs at every woman and maybe a few men were throwing at him.

Sighing once again Liam began to wonder if coming here was a big mistake but that thought was thrown out the window. when he heard the chattering of his followers that's when he got a glimpse of them. Liam smiled as he noticed that Theo was the first one to notice him. Liam waved at Theo and Theo smiled a bright smile as he ran to his lord and master wrapping his lord in a bone-crushing hug. this caused Liam to laugh which caught the attention of the rest of his followers. sure enough, Liam found himself in a group hug.

Liam smiled as he looked at his followers his family there was Theodore Nott is his real best friend and one of his first followers, Marcus Jugson though, Marcus had surprised him. Instead of avoiding him like the plague and plotting revenge he had instead decided to spend time with him. He was with him almost as much as Theo was. Draco Malfoy, Blaise zabini, they joined the group at the same time when Liam had explained how the wizarding world was rotting and magic was slowly dying and it will continue to die if things don't change.

There were the twins Fred and George Weasley the Demons of Gryffindor. Fred and George started to go to all the practices and rituals they had. Liam was surprised by the ease with which the others accepted them. In little less than one month, the Twins were completely part of the Court; however, it was something that the rest of the school wasn't aware of.

Fred and George proclaimed that they were the Court's spies and they had fun researching spells and enchantments that would help them accomplish their spying duties. Neville Longbottom who was bullied by his own housemates for losing the password when the so claimed mass murderer Sirius Black has escaped and entered Gryffindor common room. Luna Lovegood was found in a broom closet hurt, naked and crying when her own housemates bullied her and stolen all of her clothes and her belongings. Wayne Hopkins, Hufflepuff, first generation wizard bullied by Zacharias Smith who was jealous that Wayne Hopkins was a Charms prodigy. And wasn't allowed back to Hogwarts by his parents who are very religious, his parents hardly accepted the fact that their son was a wizard. They only let him come because they believe that he was here converting people to God's teachings.

Cedric Diggory, who everyone in the wizarding world thought to be dead in the Triwizard Tournament. He is Wayne's best friend and was brought into the group when Wayne had explained to Cedric what Liam and his friends were planning on doing and help save mother magic. Fleur Delacour who is a Quarter-Veela had joined the group after when Liam was extending a hand of friendship to her the only thing that she craves the most. Viktor Krum a Bulgarian wizard. He attended the Durmstrang Institute and was also the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. Viktor wanted to show everyone that he is more than just a Quidditch player. by joining Liam and his group he was able to show his true colors.

"Hello everyone, I missed you all." Liam said as he smiled at his family "come let's get going, or your breakfast that I had Dobby prepare for you will get cold, once we get back to Peverell woods Manor." Liam said as everyone looked excited to see the new base of operation or their new home.

 ** _~meanwhile at Forks high at morning~_**

Jasper was with his family in the school parking lot looking around for a certain black Bugatti Veyron 2017. But with no luck, Jasper growled and frustration wondering where his mate could be. He couldn't make it beyond a certain point that's keeping him from getting to his mate's home. he would have to talk to Carlisle about this. "don't worry jazz you'll see him at lunch." Alice said while hugging Edwards arm. Jasper sighed "alright Alice." He said as he just wanted to run and look for his mate but knowing that he'll be in trouble if he did that.

 **Time skip**

Everyone in the cafeteria went quiet when Liam and new group of students enter the cafeteria "Yup," said Liam as he looked around the cafeteria finding a place to sit sitting down at an empty table, making sure he and his friends/ followers were well away from the Cullen's and Jessica and Isabella's table. Checking if he had the lunch that Dobby had made for them. Liam wasn't looking for the last class he had was Gym, he wouldn't be able to stop Jasper looking at him. oh, joy? Liam thought. but one thing was good about it - Theo, Draco, Neville, Cedric, and Blaise have that class.

"I don't like the sound of Gym," said Draco eating the pasta that Dobby had made for him.

"It's alright" sighed Liam, as his thoughts returned to what was going to happen during gym he just hopes. That nothing will happen.

"My lord what is our next objective besides attending a muggle School, and destroying the reputation of Dumbledore and his flaming chickens." Theo asked as he looked at his lord Liam smirked as he pulled Theo closer to him and whisper in his ear in a very seductive manner. "that my sweet Theo is simple we continue what we have been doing telling the world what is happening to mother magic and show what will happen when people listen to the word of a crazy old man." Liam said with a smirk that was soon copied by all of his followers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he?" asked Jasper as soon as they entered the cafeteria.

"Over there!" said Alice grinning.

"Who are they?" asked Jasper growling.

"Don't know, they must be the new students?" said Alice she hadn't gotten much on the group who seem to be following Liam like loyal dogs. But was shocking that one of them looks so much like Edward it was scary. Alice thought as she and her family watched as Liam and the new students looked around the cafeteria finding a place to sit sitting down at an empty table, Alice and the rest of the Cullens noticed that Liam made sure that the table he picked was well away from their and Jessica and Isabella's table.

As every member of the Cullen's listen in Liam's and the new student's conversation " _I don't like the sound of Gym,"_ the blonde hair one said as he eating the pasta he brought to lunch.

 _"It's alright_ " Liam said as, he looked to be in thought. As guy, next to Liam spoke

 _"My lord what is our next objective besides attending a muggle School, and destroying the reputation of Dumbledore and his flaming chickens."_ Only for Liam smirked as he pulled the guy next to him closer to him and whisper in his ear in a very seductive manner. _"that my sweet Theo is simple we continue what we have been doing telling the world what is happening to mother magic and show what will happen when people listen to the word of a crazy old man."_ Liam said with a smirk that was soon copied by all of them. "my lord? Alice do you know what's going on?" asked Jasper his mouth barely moving.

"I don't know," said Alice alarmed watching Liam like a hawk trying to understand in what they heard.

"Come on," said Edward when he noticed Liam and his group were leaving.

"Do we have to go to P.E?" asked Draco as he looked at his lord lucky he, Theo, Neville, Cedric, and Blaise have this class with their lord not wanting those vampires to attack their lord and master.

"Unfortunately," Liam said as he and his group and the other teens and the Cullen's headed to P.E. once inside of the gym Liam, Theo, Draco, Neville, Cedric, and Blaise started to undress and slipped into their shorts, but walked out shirtless having all the girls blush and look at them with lust. Liam rolled his eye at the girls only to shiver when he felt the eyes of one Jasper Hale on his shirtless torso as he walked to the coach. "Coach is it alright that we go like this?" he asked for all six boys. The coach nodded and the entire gym ogled at the teen's bodies. Draco was sprouting beautiful pale skin with a six pack of abs and well-toned body. Liam was much the same only with a beautiful Olive tan. Neville, Theo, Cedric, and Blaise on the other hand, looked like a well-toned football player with beautiful grins.

They ended up playing bad mitten that day, which was fun for all of them. Liam and his group were vs the Cullen's there were some stakes on the line. It ended with a tie, which had Liam groaning. Of course, it would end with a tie, on the one stake he figured he could win. Luna who had a free period and was the one keeping the score. He now had to kiss Jasper seeing that he and Jasper were the captains of their own group for the game.

Really not wanting to do this Liam allowed Jasper to pull him into a very passionate kiss.

Liam, however, blushed darkly once Jasper reluctantly pulled away when the coach told everyone that they have five mins left to change.

After getting dressed Liam and his group meet up in the school park lot as they all ready to go home not wanting to deal with the muggles. Liam tossed his keys to Cedric who caught it with ease. as he climbs into the passenger seat of his car will the others climbed into the back. As Cedric drove them home.

 **Time Skip**

Pulling out his spellbook that he bought in knockturn alley without the old fool knowing. While using wandless magic to summoned to get the ingredients to cast a mirror-like doorway where he can call and see his godfather through the mirror. Taking a deep breath Liam started performing the spell. Taking some black ink and a brush and started drawing a circular seal with symbols surrounding the outer layer. Inside the circle around a large mirror that he had found in the estate. As light mist started to rise from the outer and inner circle. Alongside with the bowl of ingredients that he needed for the spell.

Noticing that the spell was halfway done Liam started to chant the words to complete the spell.

 ** _(O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, reflect me forever more._**

 ** _Give me now the thing I crave. Looking down in a soul drowned in sins forever in pain.)_** Once the spell was done. The mirror began to glow a light-yellow color showing that the spell was working. Liam waited for a few seconds when the mirror started to show his godfather Sirius Black one of his spies in the order of flaming chickens.

"Ah, Pup it's good to see you," Sirius said as he looked at Liam through the mirror. "Hello, dogfather I wanted to see how everyone was doing since I left?" Liam asked as he could see Sirius looking through some old spell books and other things too. "Things have been going well on our side Harry the old fool is really losing it he has everyone looking for you. " Liam couldn't help but chuckle. Hearing what his godfather was telling him. It's a good thing that you called through the mirror spell Liam. I don't think writing letters or floo calling would have worked, without anyone trying to eavesdrop and I wanted to check up on you. How thing are going on Forks?"

"Good, it rains a lot but its fine the manor we're staying is Four stories at about 28,000 with a cellar, a greenhouse and an attic on 500 acres with three other buildings, but the greenhouse doesn't face the right way for our rare and exotic plants. So, I'm making the attic into a greenhouse. And for a house that was built around the 1800s, the electricity and plumbing are all up to date and work wonderfully... … Oh, Sirius guess what I found out more about this small town".

"Really, what's the story about this town? "Sirius asked as he looked at his godson.

"Well, apparently this small town seems to have a coven of muggle vampires and a pack of muggle shape-shifting werewolf," Liam said as he looked at his Godfather. "You have to be kidding me? "Sirius said as he looked at his godson with a worried look in his eyes.

"No, I'm not Sirius," Liam said as he looked at his Godfather who only nodded his head.

" Sirius I had few my snakes to look around the town and to come back with any news they find." Liam said as he looked at his godfather funny when heard … "come on get out dammit"

Liam cocked an eyebrow and asked, "what are you doing Sirius?" Liam asked as he saw his godfather trying to pull something out from the closet.

"I'm trying to find one of my family spell books that you may like". but I can't seem to get this box out … I better go this box is putting up a fight, oh Remus wanted me to tell you to not do anything stupid Pup. Gotta go, bye-Shit! Avalanche!"

 **Meanwhile with the Cullen's**

Jasper was in his room reading one of his many history books but no matter how hard he tries his mind keep wondering to Liam his Liam his lovely mate. As his BDSM side started to show as he started thinking about his mate.

 ** _Jasper's daydream_**

"Pay attention to me," Jasper demanded huskily, with a particularly hard thrust. Liam's moans were muffled by the gag, and he couldn't ejaculate because of the ribbon tied neatly around his penis, he couldn't touch either his body or Jasper's because he was bound by rope to the bedpost.

"So good..." He moaned, his fingers digging into Liam's pale, slim waist, and no doubt there'd be bruises afterward, but neither man particularly cared. He cummed, warming Liam's insides with his seed.

"Mm...mmph..." Liam cried out indignantly behind the gag. Jasper dragged his tongue from his chin up to his temple, swallowing the sweat found there and he shivered, desperately wishing for release. He felt the same dark intrusion from before, but this time, he was too distracted to put up his shields as he would have before.

" Mine" "Not theirs, mine!" "you are my mate," Jasper said with finality in his tone. He untied the ribbon on Liam's penis as Liam came hard. "I know," He choked out. "I'm sorry but we didn't even do anything. I swear he was just helping me…Jasper…"

Jasper growled again.

"Mine. My mate, mine." Jasper said repeated. "My Liam."

"Yours," Liam whimpered, sinking his own fingers into Jasper's blond locks and tugging the head closer to his own.

The body pressed down against him and, taking the hint, Jasper pressed his mouth hard onto Liam's. And Liam responded, parting his lips and trying to lighten the harsh kiss bestowed upon him. Relief flooded his system now that he knew that his lover had calmed down somewhat. He let out a small sigh as Jasper leaned away, moving his head to nuzzle Liam's neck.

"Yours," Liam repeated. "I love you, Jasper."

 ** _~Meanwhile in the wizarding world ~_**

Gravel made a crunching sound under Severus' boots as he strolled past muggle construction machinery on what used to be Privet Drive. The moon gave him barely enough light to see by, but he was used to living his life in the shadows. Thankfully there was no one around, so he wasn't forced to skulk about like a juvenile delinquent as he completed his task.

Logic dictated that the center of the large clearing was most likely where the fiendfyre had been cast, and so that's where he was heading. Once there, Severus pulled a multitude of objects from his pockets and got to work. He used a potion of his own creation to draw the ritual circle. The magical properties in the mixture would amplify the remnants of magic left over from the massacre that destroyed most of this muggle neighborhood weeks before. All Severus would then need to do was perform the rest of the ritual and he would get a front seat viewing to the events as they unfolded.

Unfortunately, the elixir had taken him a great deal of time to brew, so he could only hope that the memories would be strong enough to make out. Otherwise, he was going to have to do a lot of piecing together before he reported to the Dark Lord.

Once everything was set up, the wizard took his position in the center of the faintly-glowing circle and sliced both hands before placing them palm down on the grouping of runes on either side of him. Completely unconcerned with the pain or bleeding, Severus closed his eyes and began chanting the long incantation.

The Potions Master had repeated the complex string of words exactly seven times before he was suddenly thrown back in time. He found himself standing beside a memory. Severus watched in shocked to see nonother than Lord Sephiroth and a group of his followers cast a silencing charm on the house before entering the home.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched as a few of Lord Sephiroth's followers stun potter and got him out of the house as Lord Sephiroth stood behind. If Severus was surprised or he was completely astounded at what transpired next.

Lord Sephiroth proceeded to torture and kill Potters family and setting the fiend fire.

He bore witness to the young dark lord and his followers speeding off without once looking back before the ritual came to an end.

The Potions Master opened his eyes to the barren wasteland that had once been a happy community, full of life. A wave of his wand erased all evidence of his ever having been here before Severus apparated away to tell his Lord of his discovery. He inwardly rejoiced, knowing from what he had seen, that Dumbledore and his Order didn't stand a chance of winning this war.


End file.
